


Five Explanations For The Panties Jack Finds In Daniel's Underwear Drawer

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack Pairing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title suggests, honey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Explanations For The Panties Jack Finds In Daniel's Underwear Drawer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sg1_five_things.

**One**

_Jack's boxers_ \- He had no underwear when he came back from Abydos, and he had borrowed Jack's clothes. Somehow, he just forgot to give them back. Jack told him to keep them. 

**Two**

_The tightie whities_ \- Jack laughed. "What are you, five?" Daniel took it with good humour. He didn't tell Jack they were the brand his parents had bought him as a kid. 

**Three**

_The G String_ \- It wasn't a g string, per se... it was a ceremonial dress from the people of P3X-116...that consisted entirely of a single piece of rope, strategically woven so that it both held and flattered the male genitalia. Jack never told him that it was he, not Sam who had told Janet to refer to him as 'sweet cheeks'.

**Four**

_The boxers with the hole_ \- Jack told Daniel he had been single for way too long.

**Five**

_The granny panties_ \- What could he say? Catherine knew things...


End file.
